When It's Real You Can't Walk Away
by Midnight172013R
Summary: Klaus returned to Mystic Falls and confronted Caroline about her feelings for him. Caroline regrets sending him away. But meanwhile back in New Orleans enemies have heard the news about the hybrid's weakness. Takes place after 5x11. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

It has been a month since Caroline has last seen Klaus. She sighed and rolled over on her bed. Caroline had admitted her feelings for Klaus and had slept with him. Only to make him promise to never come back. She had been confused at the time. And really didn't know what she wanted. But as soon as she pressed her lips against his, she knew she had made a mistake. She could see Klaus being in her future. But she was afraid to go to him after everything. Tyler had returned, and tried to pursue her, but she had already made her decision she knew that. When she had danced with him, she realized all of her feelings for him had fizzled there was nothing left between them. The flame had finally burned out. But Tyler still wished to pursue her. She told him gently but very firmly that she was not interested anymore and she had told them that they were done. It wasn't long before Caroline's scandal became public to her friends. Katherine had exploited her secret. She wasn't even sure how till she said that Nadia had known all along. She cursed her devil spawn child. Elena yelled at Caroline, Damon told her she was crazy and still just as shallow as she ever has. Matt well he didn't really seem to care since he was kind of with Rebekah. They were kind of off and on. But not because their relationship couldn't work. It was just that she lived in New Orleans now. And he was still here. Stefan at first was kind of against the idea, only worried for Caroline's safety, but he came around to the idea and accepted her decision. Bonnie and Jeremy were ok, they didn't like the idea but weren't as harsh on her about it. The worse was Tyler, when he found out she thought he was going to kill her. For real, she had never seen such hatred and fury in his eyes. And that wasn't the worse of it, it was the fact that she knew that he was not willing to even be friends. And that he hated her more then Klaus. He really did, threatening her, and picking on her again. Just like back before they dated. She was starting to think that perhaps Tyler had never truly meant the things that he had said to her when they were together. When she had thought he was going to attack her, Stefan stepped in and saved her. He told Tyler off, this resulting in getting him mad and trying to attack Stefan. But he knew that despite that he was a hybrid, Stefan had the upper hand, the fact that he was older as well as still on ripper rampage. Though he was fighting it for Caroline's sake. They were best friends after all. Caroline sighed and got out of bed looking at herself in the mirror. She hadn't been sleeping much lately. As she took a shower and got dressed headed downstairs to the lounge on campus, she called Elena. She hadn't talk to her in a while. And they couldn't stay like this. They needed to talk.

_"Hi, this is Elena, leave me a message bye." _Caroline groaned.

"Elena, its Caroline I know you really don't want to talk to me, but we can't keep going on like this. I understand it wasn't the wisest decision for me to do what I did with Klaus. But I understand kind of now, how you feel about Damon. I might feel the same way for Klaus as you do for Damon. I'm sorry alright. I know it's wrong. Just please stop avoiding me, I need a friend." She sighed and hung up the phone.

"The blond baby vampire that has captured my sire's eye I assume." Caroline raised an eyebrow and turned to a man that had been sitting in the armchair. He stood and faced her. Caroline looked at him confused. He had dark skin and brown eyes. She had never seen this guy here before.

"I'm sorry?" He smirked at her.

"Caroline Forbes right?" She swallowed hard starting to get a bad feeling. Telling her to run even though she was a vampire. She knew she shouldn't be afraid. But she also knew that something wasn't right about him.

"Ah yes…"

"You and I are going to have a lovely trip together down south."

"Excuse me?" He chuckled before she could do anything her neck was snapped and she fell into someone's arms. The man smirked.

Flashback:

Three weeks ago:

_Sophie walked passed Klaus brushing up slightly against him. Enough to get an image in her mind about what he was thinking about. She saw a girl with golden blonde hair, pale skin and sea blue green eyes. But that wasn't all, she saw through his mind and memories. She blinked twice. _

_"Everything alright Sophie?" Marcel asked. She turned to him. _

_"I think Elijah was wrong." She said. He raised an eyebrow. _

_"About what?" He asked. _

_"About Klaus not being a people person." His face scrunched up in confusion. _

_"What do you mean?" She swallowed hard. _

_"I think-I think that he might be in love with someone." Marcel burst into laughter. _

_"My sire, surely you must be joking. He does not love, he has said it repeatedly." Sophie just shook her head. _

_"I saw what was going on in his mind. What he saw and what he felt when thinking about this girl."_

_"What did he feel?" _

_"Happiness, love and longing. I am guessing that they aren't together. Maybe not anymore or official." _

_"Anymore?" _

_"I saw a brief vision of him kissing the young girl. And when he thought about this it only made the love that he felt thinking of this girl stronger." _

_"You must be talking about Caroline," Sophie and Marcel turned to find Hayley standing there with an evil smirk on her face. _

_"I beg your pardon?" Marcel said. _

_"Caroline Forbes, the baby vampire that lives in Mystic Falls. He is obsessed with her. He has even gone so far as falling in love with her. Though she mostly rejects him. She is nothing but a goodie two shoes anyway." Marcel looked at her. _

_"And how do you know this?" He asked. _

_"Because I met her, quite an annoying little bitch. But I can tell you how to find her, if you tell me more about the werewolves that were here." She smirked. Marcel smiled. _

_"I believe we have an understanding." Sophie shook her head at them._

_"You're going to go up against Klaus, do you know what he will do to you. I swear if everything that she has said and that I have sensed. I think he will have our heads if this girl is harmed." Marcel rolled his eyes. _

_"This is my city and I refuse to let it go completely. I have made Klaus think that I am on his side again. But he is wrong; this girl is the key to his undoing. I will claim what is mine again and this time Klaus will be the one to bow down to me." _

Flashback ended:

* * *

Klaus was walking down the sidewalk of New Orleans. He wasn't particular happy with finding out some creature was in his city causing problems. As the new found king of New Orleans and original hybrid he knew that it was his duty to find out what was happening. And he wanted to make sure that no one would dare raise against him. His phone rang.

"Dear sister, this better be important." He said.

"It is, Marcel has asked to meet you. He says he has something important and-

"Very well I will meet him, tell him I will see him soon."

"But Nik you don't understand he has-He hung up with that and headed to the warehouse where Marcel usually was with the other vampires. Klaus headed there without another word. He walked inside and looked around finding no one there. Until Marcel appeared in front of Klaus. Klaus glanced at him.

"Marcel," He said. "My sister said that you requested my presence." Marcel smirked and nodded. Klaus looked around as other vampires stepped out from the shadows. Klaus raised an eyebrow looking around at them. Elijah and Rebekah stepped out along with Hayley. Rebekah swallowed hard while Elijah looked around just as confused as everyone else seemed to be. Hayley smirked.

"Klaus, so wonderful of you to join us."

"What's going on Marcel?" Noticing how shady Marcel was acting.

"What's going on? Well we were just talking about how well we know Klaus Mikaelson. How he doesn't seem like a people person." He glanced to Elijah when he said this. He had remembered Elijah saying it to Klaus. "But it seems that we don't know him well enough at all. Just that he likes power and control, and is an original. We thought that was all to him. Even his family thinks this." Elijah glanced at Klaus wondering what was going on. Klaus wasn't sure where Marcel was going with this.

"Your point Marcel?" He asked.

"Well it turns out that Klaus only likes these things, but loves something else." Marcel sighed. "Well I shouldn't say something, more like someone." Klaus froze hearing these words. Elijah scrunched his face up in confusion glancing between Klaus and Marcel.

"What is he talking about?" Elijah said. Rebekah glanced to him biting her lip.

"Ah Elijah…"

"A girl," Marcel continued. "Even after years of telling everyone that love was a mistake the great and powerful so called original has fallen in love with a girl." Elijah looked at Klaus with wide eyes. Klaus's jaw clenched and his hands clenched into fists. "A girl named Caroline Forbes." Whispers amongst the band of vampires looked at him and talked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He tried to downplay his feelings. Marcel chuckled.

"Oh don't try to play dumb old friend. We both know that you aren't. What about your trip last month that you and Rebekah took. Was it to settle some business or was it to be intimate with the girl that you love?" Klaus didn't answer not knowing what to say. "I am curious how you came by her, my friend. She is quite stunning I will say that. But I did sense some fire in her, I can see how that might capture your attention." Klaus glared at him. Realization hit him.

"Where is she?" He demanded. Marcel chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

Caroline groaned and looked around finding herself in chains. She struggled to get free. Tugging down on the chains as hard as she could with her vampire strength. She sighed to no avail. She heard movement.

"Hello?" She called out. She looked around. "Hello? Is someone there?" She called. Slowly a woman with dark hair came out of the shadows. She swallowed hard and stared at her as she raised her hand. In an instant the chains broke off around her wrist. She rubbed her wrists and looked to the woman. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Sophie Deperoux, you are the young vampire that Klaus is in love with yes?" Caroline swallowed hard.

"I…" She shrugged.

"Don't worry I sense his mark on you." Caroline looked at her.

"Mark?"

"Well you did become one with him correct?" Caroline felt her cheeks burning.

"…yes…"

"Then he has marked you as his," Sophie walked off.

"Mark? What mark?"

"He has basically almost claimed you as his, most would be able to sense that you are his just seeing you and sensing it." Caroline swallowed hard. "Come we have to go,"

"What happened?" She asked.

"Let's just say that Marcel is challenging Klaus. Using you as a weakness to get to Klaus."

"Marcel?"

"The vampire that kidnapped you."

"How does he know me?" He asked.

"The she-wolf Hayley Marshall had the courtesy to sentence your life to Marcel so that he could have the upper hand on Klaus." Caroline stopped.

"Hayley? Hayley?!" She wanted to rip something apart for hearing the name.

"I take it you know her," Caroline nodded.

"She snapped my neck, I think it's time for payback." She flashed off leaving Sophie with confused thoughts.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Klaus struck Marcel to the ground so hard and fast that he was in blur as he banged into the wall. Marcel just chuckled.

"If I am getting this reaction out of you, she must really mean something to you." He smirked and flashed to his feet. "So tell me it wasn't just for the sex?" Klaus growled and threw him into a table breaking it.

"Klaus," He froze hearing her beautiful voice that he had not heard in months. He slowly turned to her and swallowed hard taking in her features since he had last seen her. They couldn't seem to take their eyes off each other. It seemed that there last confrontation had only made their feelings for each stronger and more. Caroline broke the gaze to glare at Marcel. He had kidnapped her and she really didn't like being kidnapped. Marcel flashed to his feet once again and nodded. Before Caroline could establish anything she felt a pierce of a stake moving though her back. Just as she felt it getting closer to her heart it stopped and she gasped dropping to the floor on her hands and knees. She coughed and made a glance to Elijah who had ripped the vampire's heart out. Elijah looked down at Caroline. Klaus had flashed over grasping the stake and ripping it out. She cried out, he touched her arm before turning to glare at Marcel. A few vampires flashed to them, Caroline being the main target. Elijah ripped out two hearts and dropped them to the floor. Klaus's eyes were on Marcel all he could see was red. Caroline on the other hand was looking at Hayley. She was glaring at her. She flashed to her and Hayley gasped and swallowed hard.

"I always knew you were a bitch." She said before struck her with a stake in her shoulder. She groaned and Hayley turned to run. Caroline was done being tortured, kidnapped or having her neck snapped. This girl was as a good as dead. Caroline promised to herself. She flashed after her. Some vampires were fleeing from the scene knowing that it was wise not to go up against the originals. Klaus had made it to Marcel but before he could do anything, he was flashed into a wall. Klaus looked to see Rebekah grasping the stake and shoving it into Marcel's heart. He grunted and looked at her confused.

"Why?" He said.

"Your tried to hurt my brother's love, and she happens to be a friend of mine." She shoved it all the way into his heart killing him instantly. She turned to Elijah and Klaus who stared at her in shock. Klaus had never thought she would kill Marcel. She had claimed that she loved him, only to kill him.

"What?" She asked before rolling her eyes. "I meant what I said. Caroline is my friend." The last of Marcel's closest circle were the ones to try and attack the originals once again. Rebekah flashed off to find Caroline.

* * *

Meanwhile Caroline found Hayley as she backed into the corner. She glared at her. Caroline entered the room and smirked.

"Nowhere to run," She mused. "It's only fair, you snapped mine. I snap yours."

"You won't do it," Caroline looked at her and laughed.

"Like I won't," She moved closer.

"You won't." Hayley said again.

"What makes you think I won't?" She asked.

"Because I am pregnant." Caroline froze and blinked.

"What?" Caroline shook her head. "Another attempt at lying, really Hayley use something more useful."

"It's not a lie Caroline," Caroline turned to Rebekah. "It's the truth," Caroline sighed.

"Well I guess I won't snap your neck. You could say I am unsurprised. She was a slut anyway." Hayley smirked.

"Well I guess that you won't mind who the father is then." Caroline turned to her raising an eyebrow. Rebekah bit her lip and glared at Hayley. This wasn't going to end well. "You're so called love Klaus." Caroline felt her heart shatter at this information. Klaus had slept with Hayley? Hayley! She felt anger, rage and pain. And now she was carrying his child. Perhaps Tyler was right, and as was Damon. She was just a slut as well, gave into Klaus. She was stupid for giving into her feelings for him. Her words from when she was human rang in her head. She would always be second choice. The only problem is that she couldn't bare this thought with him. She flashed away leaving Rebekah and Hayley.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on a bench in New Orleans. She had over fifty missed calls from Stefan, and Matt. Since they were the only friends to want to talk to her. She tossed her phone away. She felt tears begin to stream down her face.

"Hey are you alright?" Caroline looked up at the blonde girl. Caroline wiped away her tears.

"I'm fine," She just wished to be left alone.

"Thank you Camille for finding my dear friend." Caroline looked up at Elijah who was standing there. Camille blinked twice before she nodded.

"I didn't realize that you knew each other,"

"Oh we know each other through my brother Niklaus," Caroline flinched hearing his full name. She really wanted to stop thinking about him. Camille nodded and took one last look at Caroline before leaving. Elijah cleared his throat. Caroline turned to him. "May I sit with you?" He asked. She shrugged and nodded. He sat down next to her. Caroline knew Elijah through Elena. She had always said that Elijah was the moral one. And if anyone could trust an original it was him. Not that Caroline didn't trust Klaus. Well she was starting not to. Because he hadn't told her about the night of him and Hayley or the fact that he was having a child with her. "It's a wonderful night, if I do say so myself." Elijah said. Caroline nodded and glanced to him as he pulled out a hanky and handed it to her. She gave him a small smile and took it wiping her tears. "You are quite the spunky vampire aren't you Miss Forbes." Caroline turned to look at him. "You fight with fire, at least I have heard. Rebekah had filled me in. You put up quite a fight against my brother." She shrugged. He swallowed hard and looked down. "He never wanted this," Caroline looked at him.

"What?"

"He never wanted to be a father at first. Now I know why, he thought things would never work between the two of you if you found out. I saw my brother heartbroken for the first time. But I didn't know why. He regrets his indiscretions with Hayley. But he has also shown that he cares, he cares for his child to be. And I didn't really know how or why? He had his humanity back, and now I know it is because of you. As long as you live, you bring out his humanity. His want to be a better man all for you. I have never seen my brother go this far for a woman's affections. I don't even remember the last time that he had done something like this. The point being Miss Forbes, is that my brother is truly in love with you. And I know that even after everything, that you are not sure what to do. But I think that you should give him a chance. Not just because he is my brother. But because I think he has earned it, I believe that he is telling the truth." Caroline looked at him and couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"You're really hard to argue with." She sighed and shook her head. "I understand what your saying. But Elijah he has a child on the way. What am I supposed to do about it? I…"

"Ah I see, you are mostly jealous over the fact that Hayley can have a child and you can't. You fear because you could never have what she has, and could never have the same thing that Hayley and Klaus would share despite that they can't stand to be in the same room as each other." Elijah shook his head. "You will have something that she will never have." Elijah smiled to her. "My brothers affections. You are the first woman that he has ever been in love with. I had thought he was in love with Tatia when we were human. But I think it was more of an infatuation. It's nothing, to what he sees when he looks at you. I see that you two balance each other out."

* * *

Klaus was pacing back and forth. He was already having murdering thoughts about Hayley. She had turned agaist him, put Caroline endangered. He was furious, Rebekah had to take Hayley somewhere else for the time being so that he could cool off and instead focus on Caroline. She would hate him for sure now, and after everything. He wasn't sure, what he was going to do. He just knew that he wanted her. That he needed her. He heard the door open, and someone enter the room. Her scent hit him. He swallowed hard and slowly turned around to find her standing there.

"Caroline, I am so-She kissed him. He couldn't help but kiss her back.

"It's ok, Elijah explained everything. I am fine." She gave him a small smile. "Is it a boy or girl?" Klaus smiled at her.

"Girl,"

"I am very happy for you, not the slut mother though." Klaus chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No need to be jealous love, she has nothing on you. And she never will. I might let you snap her neck after four more months." She rolled her eyes. He suddenly became serious. "Caroline, what does this mean?" He asked. She swallowed hard and looked at him.

"It means that I finally realized that you were always in my future no matter what." He gave her a smile before she pressed her lips against his. Kissing him with love and passion. He groaned when she pressed her soft curves to his hard body.

"This time I can ravish you properly then in the woods." She rolled her eyes.

"I thought that was the hot hybrid sex that was supposed to happen." Klaus smirked.

"That can still be arranged." He flashed them upstairs. If anything Rebekah had been right to call Elijah and tell him to leave the house was Caroline was there. Elijah had never been more grateful to Rebekah than then. Not wishing to hear the noises coming from his brother's room. Though he was happy for his brother, he had found someone to love. And it wasn't the child to that he had hoped to bring their family back together. It was Caroline Forbes who had done it in the end.

Note: So I thought of this. I hope you liked it. It is only a one-shot really. I had only planned it to be that. I am so happy that they got together but so sad because he is going back to New Orleans and Caroline sent him away. Julie plec just loves making it hard on Klaroline fans. Anyways reviews please.

A/N end of first chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so this isn't an update. I decided that i want to make this into a story. I might change a few things here and there. But i think that it would be a good idea to make this into a story instead of a one-shot. If you want review and tell me what you think. Thanks. -Midnight172013R 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys so i will be doing this story. It will be called a different title but i will be posting it tomorrow as soon as i can. Remember it will be the same idea but it will be a full story. So some things will be changed. And i am going by the episodes because i would like to make it how it should happen on the actual show. So be prepared guys. Thanks-Midnight172013R


	4. Chapter 4

Guys the new story is up and published. First chapter already there. It's called Hex of the French Quarter. Go check it out if you want. And enjoy. -Midnight172013R


End file.
